Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propulsion boat.
Description of the Background Art
A jet propulsion boat including a plurality of discharge ports from which jets of water are discharged is known in general. Such a jet propulsion boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,558, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,558 discloses a jet boat including a boat body, a left engine and a right engine provided on the boat body, a left jet propulsion unit and a right jet propulsion unit configured to generate jets of water by power of the left engine and power of the right engine, respectively, and a valve configured to switch destinations to which the jets of water are supplied. In this jet boat, the jet of water from the left jet propulsion unit is supplied to and discharged from at least one of a left main discharge port provided in a rear portion of the boat body, a rear discharge port fixedly provided in a left rear portion of the boat body, and a front discharge port fixedly provided in a right front portion of the boat body by the opening and closing of the valve. Furthermore, the jet of water from the right jet propulsion unit is supplied to and discharged from at least one of a right main discharge port provided in the rear portion of the boat body, a rear discharge port fixedly provided in a right rear portion of the boat body, and a front discharge port fixedly provided in a left front portion of the boat body by the opening and closing of the valve.
In the jet boat according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,558, the rear discharge ports and the front discharge ports are fixedly provided, and hence the discharge directions of the jets of water discharged from the rear discharge ports and the front discharge ports are disadvantageously fixed. In this case, it is conceivably necessary to exactly control the opening and closing of the valve and supply a proper jet of water to at least one of the main discharge port, the rear discharge port, and the front discharge port each time control for steering the boat body is performed on the basis of boat operation of a user in the jet boat. Therefore, it is necessary to properly control the opening and closing of the valve for each boat operation of the user, and delay in the steering of the jet boat corresponding to boat operation of the user is likely to occur.